


Destiny∞Bond

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Corpses of TDF [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: (partly), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Candles, F/M, Gen, Red String of Fate, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Après avoir vu son compagnon d’infortune être brûlé vif par un modèle anatomique de la salle de sciences d’une école abandonnée, Ayumi fuit dans Heavenly Host sans savoir où aller. Désespérée, en larmes, elle n’arrive pas à s’arrêter de penser à celui qui est mort pour elle. Alors qu’elle se balade hasardeusement, elle croise la route d’une personne à l’aura violette, Yuki. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Va-t-elle réussir à ressortir de cette école abandonnée et maudite ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? Ayumi va devoir réfléchir à tout cela !(port d'une fic de mon FF.net, postée 4 ans après son écriture ai cas où quelqu'un voudrait lire un petit étron en passant)





	Destiny∞Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'aviez pas compris, ce post est une sorte d'archives pour les fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrites par le passé. Après avoir presque perdu la plupart de mon boulot en 2015, j'ai compris l'importance de conserver mes conneries.  
> (oui, j'écris ça en 2017, donc la plupart des critiques qu'on pourrait m'adresser sont relativement dépassées. Après tout, j'ai écris ce truc en étant en 3ème alors que je suis maintenant en premier semestre de khâgne...)

Alors qu’Ayumi fuyait le laboratoire de science où un modèle anatomique, sûrement un humain encore vivant les avait attaqués, elle et Yoshiki, elle pleurait fortement. Seule dans cette école abandonnée où trois fantômes d’enfants la poursuivaient. Seule dans un endroit où elle risquait de perdre tous ses amis et sa vie. Elle avait déjà perdu Mayu Suzumoto écrasée contre un mur, Sakutaro Morishige qui s’était défenestré et Seiko Shinohara qui s’était pendue. Perdue et déboussolée, elle venait de perdre Yoshiki Kishinuma, celui qui était avec elle depuis leur arrivée et qui la gardait encore saine d’esprit. Elle avait peur à chaque craquement du plancher à la couleur de sang, comme si tous les morts de l’école y avaient déversé le liquide rouge de la vie. Ayumi regarda une dernière fois la salle de sciences, là où elle venait de perdre quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait pas assez… 

Dans les couloirs de Heavenly Host, elle pensa à Satoshi, Naomi et Yuka, qu’elle avait vus quelques minutes auparavant. Perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes, Ayumi repensa à celui qu’elle aimait : Satoshi Mochida, le garçon un peu peureux qui était un très bon grand frère. Elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait un jour. Puis elle repensa immédiatement au garçon blond qui était décédé brûlé vif quelques minutes avant. Ses larmes redoublèrent et son cœur sentit comme un vide en lui. Mais comment se faisait-il ? Elle le détestait, non ? Après tout, il ne venait jamais en cours, et était rude. Elle souhaitait depuis le début que ce soit le gentil Mochida à ses côtés. Mais non, elle ne pouvait penser qu’à Kishinuma, seulement lui.

Au carrefour entre deux couloirs de l’école, elle croisa le regard d’un esprit violet lévitant, quelques flammes autour de lui de la même couleur que son aura. Mais au lieu d’être absorbée et de mourir dans d’atroces souffrances comme si elle avait croisé le regard des enfants fantômes, Ayumi attisa juste l’attention du spectre. C’était un fantôme d’adolescente, avec un haut et une jupe dont la matière semblait être faite d’un verre de lustre enchanté. Son aura s’évanouit et ses couleurs apparurent. Elle avait des cheveux violet pâle, et des yeux jaunes au pourtour noir à la place du blanc, dont des larmes d’encre semblaient couler. Cet esprit effraya un peu la jeune lycéenne. 

Ayumi demanda, timidement, au fantôme devant elle :  
« Qui… Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis Yuki, répondit-elle, je suis un esprit du monde des spectres supérieurs. Ma mission ici de ressusciter un mort à chaque fois que des personnes sont emprisonnées dans cette école. Mais je peux hélas que ressusciter une personne par vague d’arrivées. Je sais que tu es sur le point de perdre définitivement la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus…  
-Mochida est sur le point de mourir ?! Cria Ayumi, paniquée.   
-Mais non, pas lui. Ce n’est pas lui que tu aimes. Satoshi Mochida n’est qu’un simple ami pour toi.  
-C’est faux !   
-Celui qui t’aimes… Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de la lycéenne, c’est lui. Celui qui est mort quelques minutes avant pour te sauver.   
-Me… Sauver ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça …?  
-Tu ne vois pas ? Tu n’as pas vu qu’il t’aimait ?   
-QUOI ? Mais… Mais on ne se connait presque pas… »  
Sur ces mots, Yuki enroula un fil rouge sang autour du poignet gauche d’Ayumi. Avant même que cette dernière n’ait pu demander pourquoi, l’esprit était parti. 

Pendant ce moment de calme, la lycéenne repensa à tout ce qui s’était passé après leur arrivée. Les souvenirs lui revinrent tous d’un seul coup. Quand il la sortit de sa possession par des esprits de l’école en la prenant dans ses bras. Quand il arriva lorsqu’elle était seule face à Naho Saenoki l’occultiste, saignant à la tête mais ne voulant pas qu’elle s’inquiète pour lui. Quand il la sauva dans la piscine alors qu’elle se noyait, même s’il ne savait pas nager. Quand il mourut pour elle en lui disant de courir loin de la salle, alors qu’il était en train de brûler vif. Ces souvenirs lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait été si aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l’attention qu’il lui portait ? Ayumi repensa alors à une chanson qu’elle connaissait bien. Elle commença à chanter :  
« You aren’t there, so a farewell to this world.  
A singing voice gentle enough to forget every sadness.  
The tears I thought weren’t spill  
My heart is crackling and won’t stop crying. »  
Après avoir chanté ce couplet, elle éclata en sanglots.

D’un seul coup, une aura bleue apparut. Elle semblait pourtant familière. Etait-ce Ryou, Tokiko ou l’autre Yuki, les trois enfants fantômes ? Non, elle semblait bien plus familière. Suzumoto ? Morishige ? Shinohara ? Non plus, ce n’était pas eux. En se retournant, Ayumi trouva un fantôme auquel elle ne s’attendait pas :  
Celui de Yoshiki Kishinuma.

Elle était en larmes, encore en train de pleurer quand cette vision la bouleversa. L’esprit devant elle… C’était lui. Mais il semblait triste, presque dépité de la voir. Les pensées de la jeune fille furent confuses : il ne voulait pas revoir celle qu’il aimait une dernière fois ? Elle eut vite la réponse à cette question entêtante. Le fantôme, en s’accroupissant au niveau de la lycéenne abattue, lui dit avec une voix à écho :  
« Ne pleure pas Shinozaki, je veux te voir sourire. Je te l’ai déjà dit, c’est ton sourire que j’aime plus que tout. J’aimerai juste que tu sortes d’ici vivante, avec Satoshi et les autres. Ne rends pas ma mort inutile…   
-Mais, Kishinuma, je ne peux pas… Enfin, pas juste te laisser là…   
-Je suis déjà mort, il n’y a plus moyen de me sauver tu sais… Je veux juste que tu ne m’oublies pas… Je te guiderai…»  
Ayumi, comprenant ce message, se leva et cria, poing levé, avec de dernières larmes coulant sur son visage :  
« C’est décidé ! Je vais sortir d’ici avec Mochida et les autres ! »  
Elle se laissa guider par l’esprit de celui qui l’aimait…

Ayumi retrouva bien vite Satoshi, Naomi et Yuka. La voyant en larmes, Naomi engagea la discussion :  
« Shinozaki ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Et où est Yoshiki ? demanda Satoshi  
-Je… Répondit Ayumi. Il est mort… Dans la salle de sciences…   
-Quoi ?! Hurla le jeune garçon. Comment ça ?!  
-Il a été brûlé vif par le modèle anatomique du labo… Pour que je puisse fuir, il a accepté de mourir… Nous devons sortir d’ici ! Pour lui et pour tous les autres !   
-Ouais, dit Yuka, un peu attristée. Sortons d’ici, grand frère… »  
Le groupe reprit son chemin, déterminé à sortir d’ici au nom de tous leurs camarades décédés, des enfants fantômes qui les avaient aidés et des autres morts dans cette école.

 

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à sortir d’Heavenly Host, les quatre élèves devraient être bien contents d’être encore en vie. Ce fut le cas de trois d’entre eux. Mais cette joie ne vint pas chez Ayumi. Les autres redescendirent bien vite aussi en la voyant dans cet état. Tous venaient de perdre leurs amis et leur professeure préférée. Mais elle, venait de perdre celui qui l’aimait de la pire manière. Elle avait encore une bougie blanche dont la flamme violette brillait comme l’aura de Yuki, ce fantôme qu’elle avait rencontrée qui est partie avant d’avoir pu la revoir. Les larmes commencèrent à couler un peu, puis elle tomba à genoux. Celle qui avait toujours pensé à lui, Shinozaki, pleura amèrement. Mais ses larmes…   
N’atteindraient jamais Yoshiki.

 

Quelques jours après, Ayumi était en train de faire des tombes derrière le lycée, dans un petit espace vert caché entre les arbres, créant un cimetière pour les enfants fantômes ainsi que pour Mayu, Sakutaro, Seiko et Mlle Yui. Mais elle mit, dans un coin un peu à part, masquée par des lierres, la tombe de Yoshiki. Comme si elle voulait garder cette tombe comme son secret. Cette pierre tombale était accompagnée d’un petit autel où mettre des bougies et des fleurs par exemple. Malgré que seuls les survivants de Heavenly Host se souviennent des morts dans cette école, elle créa un cimetière pour rendre hommage aux morts de cette école hantée. Après avoir fini, Ayumi resta un peu devant la plaque de pierre où il était gravé :  
« Cette tombe rend hommage à celui qui s’est sacrifié pour moi, Yoshiki Kishinuma.  
Je ne t’oublierai jamais pour ce que tu as fait, ne t’inquiète plus pour moi. »  
Elle posa sur l’autel un bouquet de fleurs et une bougie qu’elle n’avait pas utilisée mais juste emmenée dans l’école abandonnée. Tenant alors la chandelle de Yuki, celle-ci apparut devant la tombe.   
« Yu-Yuki ?!  
-Oui, c’est moi Ayumi. J’espère que personne n’est autour.   
-Non… Pourquoi ?  
-Je vais le ressusciter. Mais garde ce secret pour toi, car tout le monde pensera qu’il a toujours été là. Mais j’ai besoin de ma bougie. »  
Ayumi lui rendit alors la bougie. Une intense lumière violette apparut, aveuglant la jeune fille. C’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Quand la lumière disparut, il n’y avait qu’un mot.  
La jeune fille prit le mot, et commença à le lire. Une écriture lisible, attachée et limpide disait ceci :  
« Chère Ayumi,  
Nous nous reverrons un jour. J’en suis certaine. Désolée si j’ai pris autant de temps, je devais faire un rituel spécial, car cette mort n’était pas ordinaire, d’une certaine façon que je ne peux pas te dire, ce serait un sacrilège. Mais sache une chose, ce que je fais ne doit pas te choquer, c’est ma mission. Tu ne me dois rien, je ne fais que ce pourquoi je suis faite. Si tous les cents-uns jours je ne ressuscite pas un mort, je suis transformée en fantôme errant… Je suis contente d’avoir pu t’aider, car même si je suis un fantôme et que mon titre est « Grave Keeper » à cause de mon rôle en tant que gardienne des âmes non ressuscitées les cents jours où je ne dois pas chercher un esprit pour le faire revenir à la vie, j’ai des émotions. Mais garde ce secret pour toi, s-il-te-plaît. Pense aussi à reprendre la bougie qui va apparaître sur l’autel à côté de la tombe. Je vais à présent t’expliquer à quoi sert le fil rouge à ton poignet. Si tu l’enlèves, le charme que je fais ne fonctionnera pas, et tu seras sans espoir. Mais il faut que vous deux le laissiez à vos poignets. C’est primordial si tu veux qu’il reste à tes côtés. Sur ce, à bientôt ! »

C’est au moment où elle promit de ne rien dire que le fil à son poignet gauche, qu’elle avait laissé, se mit à s’allonger vers l’autel. Ayumi en fut étonnée et se rapprocha plus encore de la pierre tombale. Mais une lumière intense la repoussa un peu, en dehors des lierres protégeant la tombe. Quand elle put rouvrir ses yeux, elle ne vit que deux choses :   
La même bougie que celle que Yuki lui avait donné sur l’autel et Yoshiki allongé à côté de sa propre tombe. La jeune fille courut vers lui, et lui demanda :  
« Tu vas bien Kishinuma ?!  
-Urgh… Shinozaki ?! On est où ?  
-Dans le cimetière que j’ai fait derrière le lycée, près de la tombe que je t’avais faite…   
-Ah oui, on m’a ressuscité… Dit-il en se levant. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-Oh pour rien… J’ai juste eu peur de t’avoir perdu à jamais… »  
Elle fonça ensuite dans ses bras, ce qui l’étonna. C’est à ce moment précis qu’Ayumi murmura :  
« Oui, ça y est, j’ai ma réponse. Dans toute cette histoire, j’ai découvert qui m’aimait et qui j’aimais vraiment… Et c’est réciproque ! »  
C’est après qu’elle remarqua que Yoshiki aussi portait un fil rouge sang au poignet, mais au poignet droit, noué au fil qu’elle avait au poignet droit. Elle lui dit alors :  
« Surtout, n’enlève jamais ce fil. C’est le lien de notre destinée à tous les deux.   
-Et moi, même sans fil et sans m’appeler Satoshi, je sais comment nous lier !   
-Moi aussi je le connais ! »  
C’est sur ces mots qu’il la serra contre lui. Celle-ci en profita pour prendre le cou du lycéen avec ses mains et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Yuki observait la scène depuis le début, elle observait Ayumi depuis la mort de Yoshiki. Elle crut entendre, comme dernières paroles avant son départ :   
« Je t’en prie, appelle-moi Ayumi, Yoshiki ! »  
Elle sourit, puis coupa l’excédent de fil entre les poignets des deux lycéens, en gardant le nœud formé par leur union…

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d'origines (avril 2013) :  
> La chanson qu’Ayumi chante est « GraveKeeper » chantée par Ritsu Namine KIRE, un UTAU. J’ai bien dit UN. Un des moments est très inspiré de la mauvaise fin du premier Corpse Party de 1996, l’ENDING B-2, où seul Yoshiki mourrait… Dans le labo de sciences. Il y a aussi une référence à une des Wrong ENDs du Corpse Party sur PSP où il y a vraiment la fin où Yoshiki meut brûlé vif par le modèle anatomique, mauvaise fin du dernier chapitre du jeu. Le cimetière me fut inspiré par la fanfic « Halloween Romance » de FireCacodemon. « Destiny Bond » veut dire « Lien de la Destinée » en Anglais au fait.   
> J’allais faire une fin tragique où Yoshiki était juste mort, comme dans Corpse-Party 98 et Corpse Party –Rebuilt-, mais je vous connais, alors vous avez la fin Bisounours à la place. J’ai mis trois heures à écrire cette daube mine de rien…  
> Corpse Party appartient à la Team GrisGris. Cet étron vous est offert par TheDarkFlygon


End file.
